Such a halogen incandescent lamp is disclosed in WO 2007/042464 A1, for example. This specification describes a halogen incandescent lamp for vehicle headlamps including an incandescent filament coil arranged within a transparent lamp vessel. The incandescent filament coil is dimensioned in such a way that, during its operation on the on-board system voltage of the vehicle, the halogen incandescent lamp has an electrical power consumption of approximately 55 watts and generates a luminous flux of approximately 1715 lumens.